For the Glory
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Voilà qui n'était pas prévu. Il ne savait même pas qui était cet humain ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, ou alors ça aurait dû être différent. Pourtant il y en a au moins une qui trouvait que ce n'était pas trop tôt : c'était Gloria, bien sûr.
1. PARTIE 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David unique sadique en son genre.

Résumé : Voilà qui n'était pas prévu. Il ne savait même pas qui était cet humain ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, ou alors ça aurait dû être différent. Pourtant il y en a au moins une qui trouvait que ce n'était pas trop tôt : c'était Gloria, bien sûr.

SuperBêta : MA VOIDONCE *cœur cœur cœur* (note de la bêta : pleins de cœurs sur toi surtout! Auteur : *SMACK*) Ne nous regardez pas comme ça elle est géniale je suis obligé !

Warning Rating : M+ LEMON, Pour les Warnings du lemon ils sont notés en bas. Je profite de cette note pour vous dire que ceci est une **FICTION !** Ne couchez pas avec des inconnu(e)s, mais surtout : _**sortez toujours couverts.**_ N'oubliez pas, les préservatifs ne sont pas là juste pour faire beau.

Note de la Auteuse : Salut mes p'tites larves, je viens aujourd'hui avec un truc à la limite du PWP mais il y a un petit scénario donc voilà du coup c'en n'est pas un. J'ai prévenu : les Warning c'est en bas. Je ne changerai pas ce mode de fonctionnement pour ceux qui veulent la surprise. Bonne lecture !

Note 2.0 : Je profite d'être là pour vous dire que j'ai une page facebook où je fais plein de petites choses, c'est « Orange Sanguine » (lien : /orangesanguinefml à ajouter derrière l'adresse Facebook) Pour ceux qui n'utilisent pas FB, sachez que j'ai prévu de faire un drabble/OS par mois sur divers sujets (Merci à TheCrasy pour l'idée). J'ai moi-même choisi celui de janvier, mais vous pouvez voter pour celui de Février, c'est ici : (http) goo (point) gl / forms / C0GHK664bV (les liens sont dispos sur mon profil )

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

[For the Glory... PARTIE 1]

Nous n'allons pas tergiverser mille ans, nous rentrerons donc directement dans le vif du sujet. Braeden était depuis le début qu'un plan cul pour Derek Hale. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, l'inverse était tout aussi vraie. C'était pour eux une manière agréable d'assouvir leurs pulsions ou d'oublier leurs frustrations. Mais voilà, comme souvent dans ce genre de relation, au bout d'un moment, l'efficacité des premières fois disparaissait.

Comme là, à l'instant. Le loup-garou éjaculait sur le corps nue de la mercenaire, mais alors même qu'il se répandait sur sa peau sombre, le brun n'avait trouvé aucune jouissance dans cet acte. Et c'était donc, encore plus frustré qu'avant l'arrivée de Braeden qu'il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Alors qu'il grognait son insatisfaction, la jeune femme, dont le cœur battait encore un peu trop rapidement, se leva pour se rhabiller. Le loup se demanda rapidement comment elle faisait, quand il réalisa qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à ne plus prendre son pied. Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme ne demanda pas son reste pour se préparer à partir. Alors qu'elle enfilait enfin ses bottes, la jeune femme lui adressa la parole pour la première fois de la soirée :

-Tu devrais peut-être revoir ce que tu attends de la vie, Beacon Hills est calme depuis un moment Derek. Enfin, bref. Je ne repasserai pas ici avant un moment, j'ai un boulot fastidieux qui m'attend, amuse-toi bien.

Ce fut comme ça qu'elle partit de son loft, après un rapide signe de la main. Mais alors que la mercenaire n'était plus là depuis de longues minutes, ses dernières paroles, elles, faisaient encore réfléchir le loup.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Derek savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait donc que ce qu'il désirait était aux antipodes de ce que la mercenaire pouvait lui offrir. Mais le savoir ne changeait rien. Il ne ferait rien pour l'avoir. Ayant éloigné cette possibilité depuis longtemps, le brun décida de tout ce même faire quelque chose pour sauver sa soirée. Après tout, Braeden avait raison : Beacon Hills était calme, il pouvait donc se permettre de s'amuser un peu.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il se prépara rapidement, s'habillant d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt tout aussi noir. Ce soir, Derek allait profiter de cette soirée, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était parti de New York, à savoir : sortir en boîte.

Je vois très bien vos têtes ahuries. Oui, Derek Hale sortait en boite. Enfin... en night-club en discothèque, en soirée, appelez ça comme vous le voudrez, mais cela ne change rien au fait que Derek Hale, le loup à l'air patibulaire, sortait régulièrement danser quand il était à New York et qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer à Beacon Hills, et ce avec un grand sourire qui transformait totalement son visage.

Avant de prendre les clefs de sa Camaro, le brun passa par sa cuisine. Il y remplit un verre d'eau avant d'y vider le contenu d'une petite fiole et de le boire cul sec. C'était une ancienne habitude qu'il avait prise après sa première sortie à la grosse pomme. Un petit mélange que lui avait appris Laura. C'était aussi bien pour pouvoir profiter des soirées, sans avoir le souci des odeurs ou des sons trop forts, pour pouvoir boire et sentir les effets de l'alcool.

Ce petit mélange était magique. Son fonctionnement était un peu complexe mais, pour faire simple, la partie loup et la partie humaine étaient dissociées. Le loup sentait et entendait toujours tout dans son environnement mais cela n'était pas transmis à la partie humaine. Dans la même idée, s'il buvait, sa partie lupine ne le savait pas et donc ne se chargeait pas de la guérison (qui empêchait l'enivrement). Comme Laura avait toujours était pointilleuse, c'était une concoction sans risque. Pour la simple bonne raison que si on était confronté à un danger, le loup-garou n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la fin de l'effet du mélange pour retrouver tous ses sens.

L'efficacité de la concoction de Laura était fulgurante. À peine deux minutes après l'avoir ingurgitée, Derek avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd et agnosique. Cela lui prit deux minutes de plus à se réhabituer à entendre si peu. C'était réellement étrange pour lui, surtout que son quartier était silencieux ! Mais il savait qu'une fois dans la salle où la musique était extrêmement forte, ce serait un soulagement. Il enfila rapidement sa veste de cuir et ferma le loft derrière lui.

Il était enfin prêt à prendre la route du Jungle. Oui, le Jungle, où pensiez vous qu'il allait aller ?

[…]

La fête battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures dans le Jungle. Et, contrairement à une croyance commune, Derek Hale n'était pas adossé au bar même s'il avait prit quelque verres en début de soirée. Il était bel et bien sur la piste de danse. Le loup habituellement grognon n'était pas un grand danseur. Il n'avait pas un don pour se déhancher (contrairement au jeune homme qu'il sentait se frotter lascivement contre lui depuis un moment déjà), mais il se défendait assez bien pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Enfin, il espérait quand même que personne de sa meute ne soit présent ce soir. De toute façon, il serait bien incapable de s'en rendre compte si tel était le cas, surtout avec la boisson de Laura dans le sang.

Après s'être déhanché encore un long moment aux sons des basses, le loup s'éclipsa rapidement dans les toilettes pour des besoins plus primaires. La musique étouffée de la pièce lui faisait du bien car, même avec une ouïe humaine, le son était horriblement fort. Une fois soulagé, Derek s'apprêta à sortir de la cabine individuelle quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper contre la paroi qui le séparait du toilette mitoyen.

Ce fut là qu'il le vit.

Il y avait un trou relativement conséquent dans la paroi qui jouxtait l'autre toilette. Étant à hauteur de taille et agrémentée de petits tags phalliques aux feutres ou autres « Dick here », l'utilité de cette ouverture était plus qu'évidente.

Ce fut la bouche grande ouverte de surprise que Derek vit un long doigt lui faire signe d'avancer par là. Le loup hésita cinq secondes avant de complètement arrêter de penser : de l'autre côté, il entendait parfaitement les petites plaintes de l'homme. Après ça, ce fut sur un « fuck it » mental que Derek baissa son jean et se rapprocha de la séparation pour passer son sexe déjà à moitié dur dans l'ouverture.

Une fois placé, il entendit un couinement plus fort que les autres et, à peine une seconde plus tard, il sentait une langue venir glisser sur toute sa longueur pour être remplacée sans plus attendre par une bouche qui le prit entièrement. C'était si chaud... et la langue glissait tellement avidement sur sa hampe qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que son sexe se retrouve au meilleur de sa forme, l'empêchant en même temps d'entendre les gémissements de l'autre. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il appréciait, beaucoup, écouter ça.

Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il appréciait autant sentir ces lèvres, puis cette langue, selon les envies de l'autre homme. Après tout, il avait déjà eu de superbes fellations dans sa vie, mais là c'était autre chose : tout était plus... tout ? _Sûrement est-ce à cause du mystère_ , pensa le loup, mais peut lui importait. Le brun lâcha entièrement prise pour se laisser faire, se collant autant que possible à la paroi dans l'espoir que l'autre le prenne toujours plus profondément.

Alors qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs minutes ce traitement dans un demi-silence, un grognement (trop puissant pour qu'il ne soit totalement dû qu'à son coté humain) lui échappa quand il sentit la bouche quitter sa queue pour s'en éloigner. Frustré, son grognement ne désemplit pas pendant plusieurs secondes, sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Toutes griffes dehors, il se retenait de justesse de prendre la paroi et de l'arracher pour enfin pouvoir prendre autre chose. Mais alors qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir tenir, il sentit une grande main se saisir de sa hampe fermement et il souffla de soulagement. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta totalement de respirer lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se placer devant son sexe. Il allait le faire ? Vraiment ?!

-Oh... Bordel, putain de...

Derek ne termina pas sa phrase, trop concentré à sentir l'homme s'empaler sur sa queue avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne faisait aucun doute au loup que l'autre s'était préparé lui-même et l'image mentale (même sans le connaître) faillit le faire jouir. Il ne dut qu'à sa concentration de ne pas être venu fortement dans le cul préparé pour lui. Surtout que l'autre n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à bouger !

L'inconnu était sorti à plusieurs reprises, presque entièrement, avant de revenir à chaque fois sans aucune délicatesse. Le rythme était soutenu et, des deux cabines, on ne pouvait qu'entendre les gémissements plus ou moins bien étouffés des deux hommes. Quand l'inconnu, trop essoufflé, arrêta tout mouvement, encore enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, Derek voulut prendre la suite en se retirant à l'aveugle. Mais le loup stoppa tout mouvement en sentant les muscles intérieurs de l'autre le travailler sur toute sa longueur, comme s'il avait voulu le retenir. C'était une torture délicieusement parfaite selon le loup-garou.

Mais, enfin, plus lentement que précédemment, l'inconnu reprit ses mouvements, le prenant centimètre par centimètre comme s'il voulait apprécier ce moment plus longtemps, comme s'il voulait s'en souvenir pour toujours. N'y tenant plus, Derek fit quelques mouvements de hanches mais, lorsqu'il sentit l'autre partir, il s'arrêta en grognant. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre parte. Il voulait juste... Il ne savait pas, mais il voulait plus. Ce fut donc pitoyablement, il faut l'avouer, que Derek se mit à parler à l'inconnu :

-Désolé, je suis désolé, reviens... Putain.

Le dernier mot fut chuchoté lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité, il n'avait jamais autant voulu quelqu'un... Et pourtant il ne savait même pas qui était avec lui. _Quel bordel,_ pensa-t-il. C'était un total inconnu et pourtant il le voulait, _pleinement_. Finalement, alors qu'une lamentation pitoyable s'élevait de l'habitacle du loup, l'inconnu passa une main sur son sexe, comme pour le réconforter. C'était totalement ridicule mais Derek apprécia le geste plus que de raison alors qu'il rêvait d'étreindre l'homme. Il était fichu. Ce ne fut que trop longtemps après qu'il put sentir l'autre revenir à sa place initiale, les faisant soupirer à l'unisson.

Rapidement après, l'étranger reprit ses mouvements, plus rapides, plus courts, plus secs, mais aussi tellement bons... Derek avait l'impression d'être là où il avait toujours dû être, là où il voulait être pour toujours. Ce fut en réalisant cela qu'il sentit un changement en lui, mais il ne le compris que quand il sentit l'autre butter... contre son nœud.

Son quoi ?

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux, paniqué, mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de prévenir l'autre, il sentit l'inconnu pousser plus encore contre ce gonflement et Derek se retrouva déconnecté. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme qui s'enfonçait doucement, mais sûrement, sur la base de son sexe qui avait doublé de volume. Le garou ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. C'était de l'ordre du folklore pour lui, même en étant un loup-garou. Mais alors que les conséquences de l'acte était bien loin dans sa tête, il se sentit comme happé au plus profond de l'homme.

Il y était.

Il le remplissait tellement... il le sentait, ils ne pourraient pas partir tant que ce ne serait pas terminé. Il était profondément coincé, noué à l'inconnu. C'était tellement bon que Derek se mit à jouir, bougeant compulsivement ses hanches alors qu'il était toujours complètement enclavé dans le canal étroit. Il n'avait jamais joui aussi longtemps, c'était parfait. Perdu dans son plaisir, le brun faillit ne pas entendre le moment où l'anonyme se mit à crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible, jouissant à son tour. Par contre, il le sentit parfaitement se resserrer sur son nœud. Derek, se sentant pompé encore et encore, ferma plus fermement les yeux tout en s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à la séparation de bois.

Ce ne fut qu'après de très longues minutes, dans un silence tout à fait gênant, que Derek sentit son nœud dégonfler. Malgré le temps malaisé qu'ils venaient de passer, le loup ne put empêcher un gémissement déçu de sortir de sa gorge alors qu'ils commençaient à se séparer. Et, lorsqu'il sentit son propre sperme couler avec abondance sur sa queue, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage. Il l'avait rempli... entièrement. Comme on remplit son compagnon pendant une nuit d'accouplement.

-Et merde !

Oui, effectivement, Derek venait tout juste de complètement revenir à lui. Réalisant ainsi qu'il était maintenant lié, de façon carrément définitive, avec un total inconnu.

[à suivre...]

 _ **WARRNING :**_

 _ *****_

 _ *****_

 **Glory holes :** Dans son acception la plus courante,  c'est un trou pratiqué dans un mur ou une cloison dans le but :

-soit d'observer une personne située de l'autre côté, éventuellement en se masturbant,

-soit de permettre l'insertion d'un pénis en érection, afin d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec la personne située de l'autre côté.

 **Anonymous sex :** Sexe avec une personne inconnue

 **Knotting :** Le fait que le sexe gonfle à sa base et reste coincé dans son partenaire (comme les canidés, dont les loups)

Alors ? Qui est cet(te) inconnu(e) ?!

(See you, Lundi 18 Janvier)


	2. PARTIE 2

Dans l'épisode précédent : Derek n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas prévu de se lier à un inconnu en partant danser au jungle ce soir-là. Mais si en plus l'humain ne voulait pas d'explication, il allait être dans la merde. Qu'elle idée aussi de coucher dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit, par un Glory hole en plus !

SuperBêta : MA VOIDONCE *cœur cœur cœur*

Warning Rating : M+ LEMON, même Warnings que pour la partie précédente. Je profite de cette note pour vous dire que ceci est une **FICTION !** _**sortez toujours couverts.**_ N'oubliez pas, les préservatifs ne sont pas là juste pour faire beau.

Note de la Auteuse : Salut mes lapins dorés ! C'est l'heure de la partie 2 de Glory ! Je voulais remercier les Fav et Folow mais je voulais vous dire aussi autre chose ; n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, court ou pas. Je vous jure que je vous jugerai pas sur vos lecture pervers... Hahahah (c'est moi qui l'ai écrit après tout, ce serai mal venue ! XD). Sur ce, j'espère que cette partie vous plaira, je vous souhaite une (je l'espère) très bonne lecture.

[For the Glory... PARTIE 2]

Stiles en avait marre. Il avait passé la soirée à tenir la chandelle à Scott et Allison. Les deux amoureux avaient été gloussants et mielleux toute la soirée. Stiles pouvait le jurer, il n'y avait rien de pire que ces deux-là qui se regardaient dans les yeux en faisant des bruits ridiculement niais. Il aurait préféré cent fois affronter un nouveau kanima plutôt que de les regarder une minute de plus s'embrasser.

Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il ne les avait plus sous les yeux, il se faisait chier. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Habituellement, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, sa première pensée était d'aller embêter Derek, comme ça, juste pour passer le temps. Mais l'humain de la meute Hale, et accessoirement fils du shérif, n'avait pas manqué la moto de la Braeden. La mercenaire était en ville. Ce qui voulait dire que le loup-garou serait certainement, -non sans aucun doute- entrain de tirer son coup.

Un grognement, tout a fait humain, rempli de frustration et d'agacement, raisonna dans la chambre décorée aux couleurs des Metz. Puis, sur un coup de tête, Stiles enfila sa chemise la plus classe ainsi qu'un jean bleu bien ajusté et prit la route du Jungle.

Une fois sur place, il ne prit pas la peine de faire la queue et se dirigea directement vers le videur.

-Salut Hank, je viens voir Gloria et Heidi, elles sont là ?

L'homme, qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et qui avait des bras de la taille de ses deux cuisses, lui fit un sourire tout a fait effrayant (à cause de la douceur qui s'en dégageait) et après avoir acquiescé, le laissa passer. Ensuite, il reprit son air stoïque de videur quand un homme louche, tout de noir vêtu, arrivait pour rentrer lui aussi comme s'il avait un passe droit.

-Faites la queue comme tout le monde.

[...]

Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles sembla parcourir les lieux comme s'il les connaissait par cœur, ce qui était le cas en réalité. Le jeune homme longea le bar, saluant le barman de la main, puis se dirigea au coin VIP où il savait trouver la personne qu'il recherchait.

-Mon bébé !

Stiles sourit en entendant le surnom par-dessus la musique. Devant lui se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la robe rose scintillante. Son maquillage était exubérant et pourtant assez classe pour nous obliger à la regarder avec émerveillement. Stiles franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et accepta d'entrer dans l'étreinte étouffante des bras grands ouverts face à lui.

Depuis la première fois qu'il était venu au Jungle, Gloria avait pris Stiles sous son aile. Au début elle avait voulu lui donner des conseils de maquillage et puis, finalement, ils avaient appris à se connaître et elle s'était retrouvée -sans savoir comment- à vouloir prendre soin de lui.

Se détachant de l'étreinte, Gloria, perchée sur ses hauts talons, l'attrapa par les épaules pour le regarder attentivement, puis elle prit la parole en criant pour se faire entendre :

-Alors, tu n'avais plus de temps à accorder à Gloria ?

-Tu sais ce que c'est, les cours tout ça. Bref j'ai pas eu le temps de passer désolé. Heidi, n'est pas là ?

Le tirant pour l'asseoir à côté d'elle, la blonde lui répondit avant de le submerger de questions :

-Non elle n'a pas pu venir ce soir. Mais toi, raconte alors. Ça avance avec ton beau brun ? Ou il est toujours aussi aveugle ? À moins que tu aies enfin bougé tes fesses pour que ça avance ?...

La dernière phrase fut agrémentée d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le plus jeune. Le bras sur la taille de la blonde, il détourna le regard en haussant les épaules. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau sous le soleil avec son _« beau brun »_ et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Sentant que son protéger était un peu trop mélancolique, la blonde fit signe au barman de lui donner la même chose qu'elle à Stiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles était en train de boire un « Sex Appeal » sous le regard de Gloria qui le poussait à boire un peu plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Puis, en lui donnant son propre verre à boire juste après, elle lui expliqua de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle le ramènerait chez lui si besoin. Une fois qu'il eut bu sa dernière gorgée, elle lui pointa un endroit précis de la piste de danse. L'humain dut se concentrer quelque peu pour voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer et, comme si cela avait été un mirage, Stiles plissa les yeux quand il le vit.

Derek, tout de noir vêtu, était sur un côté de la piste et se déhanchait de façon beaucoup plus à l'aise que tout ce qu'avait pu imaginer le plus jeune. La surprise était telle que la bouche du lycéen s'était ouverte en grand, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Allez, vas-y Don Juan ! s'exclama Gloria en le poussant vers la piste. Va donc te frotter à lui pour une petite danse collé/serré, si tu as peur dis-toi qu'avec la lumière, le bruit et tout le reste il pourrait très bien ne pas te reconnaître. Même ça serai idiot. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas d'un beau cul comme le tien mon bébé ?

Stiles rougit aux paroles de Gloria mais, aidé par son autre ami « Sex Appel » qui coulait dans ses veines, il se leva pour se diriger vers la piste de danse. Stiles, ne voulant pas accoster directement le brun, commença à danser hors de son champ de vision, espérant que le loup le sente ou le repère d'abord. Seulement, après avoir dû rembarrer trois mecs un peu trop envahissants en seulement deux chansons Stiles en avait marre d'attendre.

Armé de son courage, il se rapprocha donc de Derek discrètement avant de reprendre ses pas de danses à ses côtés. Le tout avec une aisance qu'on ne lui connaissait aucunement en dehors du Jungle. Maintenant qu'il était assez prêt, Stiles put voir que le brun avait les yeux fermés et un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Apparemment, il aimait _vraiment_ danser. Mais ce ne fut pas ce fait qui perturba le plus Stiles.

Ce qui le surprit fut que le loup-garou, malgré ses sens normalement aiguisés, semblait ne pas l'avoir senti approcher. L'humain en était même sûr, puisqu'il ne voyait aucun froncement de sourcils sur le visage de son aîné. Ce simple fait lui fit lui-même froncer les sourcils, mais d'un haussement d'épaules il mit cela de côté. Après tout, Gloria lui avait dit qu'il y avait toutes les chances du monde qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas ici, alors autant en profiter.

Le brun avait un tee-shirt noir qui était tellement ajusté que l'on pouvait voir tous ses muscles se mouvoir, et son jean... Que dire de ce jean ? Quand le brun, trop occupé à danser, tourna le dos à Stiles, celui-ci ne put que profiter de la vue des fesses du brun. Et il pouvait affirmer qu'elles étaient parfaitement moulées dans ce jean étroit. C'en était beaucoup trop excitant. Sans se poser plus de questions, Stiles s'approcha du dos du brun et se mit à se déhancher de façon très explicite -surtout pour une approche préalablement voulue en douceur- mais il n'en avait que faire. Et de toute façon, le brun ne s'était pas dégagé. C'était bon signe, non ?

Les musiques s'étaient enchaînées sans que Derek ne cherche à lui parler ou même à le regarder. Le brun s'était contenté de répondre à ses mouvements de bassins, puis il était parti, juste comme ça. Stiles avait arrêté tout mouvement en le suivant du regard. Il n'allait pas le laisser danser tout seul... si ? Agacé, il n'attendit pas de le perdre de vue pour le suivre. Oui, ça faisait un peu stalkeur, mais que voulez vous ? Stiles ne voulait pas rester sur sa faim, et si Derek partait maintenant, il serait affreusement _frustré_.

Finalement, l'humain avait suivi le loup jusqu'aux toilettes, presque étonné qu'il ne parte pas du club. Puis il se souvint d'un _« détail »_ concernant les toilettes du Jungle... Sans plus attendre, il entra dans la pièce. La musique y était étouffée et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Stiles rentra donc dans la cabine attenante à celle où se trouvait Derek. Puis, l'hyperactif se mit à réfléchir tout en regardant le trou qui se situait au niveau de la taille sur la paroi mitoyenne.

Un glory hole. Et il l'avait déjà utilisé.

Ne le jugez pas, il avait bu et Gloria lui avait demandé s'il s'était entraîné pour faire une pipe digne de ce nom à son beau brun. Bien sûr, Stiles avait paniqué en se rendant compte que non. Elle lui avait dit d'attendre dans les toilettes, qu'elle allait lui envoyer deux amis qui le conseilleraient et il était finalement ressorti une bonne demi-heure après, surpris d'avoir découvert qu'il était carrément doué à ce jeu-là. Maintenant, son brun allait pouvoir profiter de son savoir-faire.

Ce soir, c'était _le_ soir.

Après tout, il avait dansé contre lui toute la soirée, son érection parfois pressée sur ses fesses et celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé. De toutes évidences, il n'avait plus l'excuse du « Derek n'aime pas les mecs ». Mais en même temps, il avait compris que le loup n'avait pas réalisé que c'était lui. Du coup, c'était un peu comme s'il profitait de lui.. ? C'était mal ? Non ?...

-Putain fait chier, marmonna le jeune homme avant de se jeter à l'eau en frappant deux petits coups contre la séparation.

En attendant une réaction de l'autre coté, Stiles déboutonna et baissa son jean à mi-cuisse avant de s'agenouiller face à la séparation troué. Ne voyant toujours pas Derek réagir, Stiles passa un doigt dans l'ouverture pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

Et finalement, l'expression « quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue » prit tout son sens, car c'est bien elle qui apparut devant l'hyperactif. Voyant pour la première fois le sexe de l'homme qui peuplait ses rêves depuis des mois, Stiles ne put retenir un couinement fort peu viril. Puis, ne voulant pas rater cette chance, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour faire glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur du loup.

Le goûter ainsi avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour Stiles. Il connaissait enfin son goût. Il le connaissait enfin, mais il voulait plus. Il en voulait plus et il le prit. Suçant et léchant avidement, l'humain gémissait sans honte jusqu'à ce que le sexe, qui avait grandi entre ses lèvres, l'empêche d'exprimer son plaisir, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Dans sa cabine, il n'y avait plus que des bruits de succions qui étaient audibles. Stiles le savait, il devait être dans un état pitoyable à le sucer ainsi. Il sentait même sa salive lui couler dessus. Mais c'était si bon...

Profitant de tout ce gâchis de salive, Stiles y passa ses doigts, avant de descendre sa main le long de son dos et de commencer à se préparer. Parce que, parole de Stilinski, il n'allait pas se contenter de goutter cette queue : il voulait la sentir pleinement en lui.

Se préparant toujours d'une main, Stiles s'aida de la paroi pour se retenir alors qu'il prenait toujours plus profondément la queue rougie par ses attentions. L'humain était impatient et cela rendait ses gestes sûrement brusques, que ce soit en lui ou sur le loup, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas dérangé au vue des sons que Stiles entendait. Finalement, jugeant qu'il s'était assez préparé, Stiles relâcha le sexe sensible. Ce simple fait fit gronder puissamment le loup de l'autre côté de la paroi, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce son... ! L'hyperactif pouvait même jurer entendre les griffes du loup crisser contre la cloison. Il aurait adoré les sentir sur sa peau, mais il repoussa bien vite cette pensée. Il prendrait seulement ce que la vie lui donnerait, appréciant chaque seconde pour ne pas oublier. Alors que le loup grondait toujours, l'hyperactif se leva enfin et prit la verge en main. Puis, se tournant, il se plaça pour pouvoir enfin presser le sexe contre son entrée détendue.

-Oh... Bordel, putain de...

La voix du brun fit agrandir le sourire sur le visage de Stiles. Il adorait l'entendre jurer, il adorait sûrement tout ce qui venait du garou, mais peu importait. Il reporta son attention sur son activité. Il ne voudrait pas la lui casser et la position n'était pas évidente... Pour s'aider, Stiles posa un pied sur les WC et, ainsi placé, il put enfin pousser pour commencer à s'empaler sur le sexe dur.

Stiles soupira alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, la brûlure de la pénétration n'étant rien contre la sensation qu'il avait d'enfin se sentir... à sa place. Une fois complet, l'humain dut se tenir à la paroi face à lui pour ne pas tomber. Mais aussi impatient qu'il était, il n'attendit pas de s'habituer à l'intrusion pour commencer à se mouvoir le long de la queue du loup. Et c'était tellement bon !

En allant et venant ainsi sur le sexe de Derek, Stiles se sentait tout puissant. Pas qu'il se prenait pour un dieu, mais c'était lui qui choisissait son rythme : le loup était totalement _docile_ et ça, c'était si jouissif que Stiles dut s'arrêter une seconde pour se contenir un peu. Le souffle court, il se répétait dans sa tête de ne pas se mettre à parler, ayant trop peur d'ainsi faire fuir le loup s'il prenait conscience de son identité.

Mais apparemment Derek ne voulait pas fuir. Par contre, il voulait bel et bien reprendre les mouvements. Malheureusement pour lui, l'hyperactif en avait décidé autrement. Aujourd'hui, Alpha ou pas, c'était lui qui décidait. Fort de cette certitude, Stiles contracta ses muscles autour de la verge et il s'appliqua à lui prodiguer une sorte de massage sans pour autant bouger de place. Cela parut marcher puisque le loup ne bougea plus d'un iota, tandis que son souffle se saccadait.

Puis, finalement, Stiles n'y tenant plus, il reprit lentement ses mouvements. Cependant, derrière la cloison, il sentit que Derek s'impatientait en recommençant à bouger. La surprise de l'humain et le désaccord de leurs mouvements les fit se séparer. Stiles, agacé de ne plus l'avoir en lui, voulut râler mais il se stoppa net en entendant la voix de Derek qui était tout simplement méconnaissable :

-Désolé, je suis désolé, reviens...

Stiles cligna bêtement des yeux en regardant la séparation. Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Derek était sur le point de le supplier là ? L'humain n'aurait jamais cru voir... enfin, entendre ça un jour. Il en était tellement scotché, qu'il resta un long moment ainsi à cligner bêtement des yeux. Ce fut le geignement plaintif du loup (qui ressemblait fortement à un jappement triste si vous demandez à Stiles), qui réveilla l'humain de sa _transe_. Ce son le rendit tout chose... il aurait voulu, plus que tout, prendre le loup dans ses bras. Mais comme il avait eu la bonne idée de coucher avec lui via glory hole, il ne pouvait pas ! Retenant un soupir dépité, il passa doucement une main sur le sexe palpitant avant de retourner à sa place dans un duo de soupirs.

Après toutes ces émotions, Stiles ne voulait plus prendre son temps et il reprit ses mouvements, moins amples cette fois, et beaucoup plus rapides. _Dieux que c'est bon_ , pensa-t-il, toujours appuyé sur le mur face à lui. Gémissant sans honte, il détacha une main de la cloison pour prendre son propre sexe et commencer à se masturber.

C'était si bon... Si bon... Puis ce fut en se mouvant toujours sur lui qu'il le sentit : ce n'était pas grand chose au début, mais il le sentit grandir de plus en plus. Stiles tourna la tête pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé, et de toutes évidences non.

Derek avait un nœud.

Comprenez par là que la base du sexe de Derek venait de doubler de volume, comme gonfle le sexe d'un loup. Un vrai loup ! Mais rien n'y faisait, même si Stiles avait dégluti à cette vue grandissante, il le voulait. Oh oui, il le voulait. Et il fit son possible pour se détendre en poussant toujours plus loin, prenant petit à petit ce nœud en lui. Et, alors qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir y arriver, alors qu'il avait complètement arrêté de se branler pour se concentrer sur ce nœud, il le sentit.

Il y était.

Il avait le nœud en lui. Il le remplissait et appuyait délicieusement contre sa prostate. Coincé ainsi, Stiles sentait Derek bouger compulsivement alors que le liquide chaud se rependait en lui, le remplissant encore et encore. Tout cela combiné, l'humain n'eut aucunement besoin de se toucher pour jouir. Toujours bloqué sur le sexe palpitant du loup, l'humain se répandait à son tour sur le sol des toilettes du jungle. Et, lorsque ses muscles se resserrèrent autour la queue en lui, alors qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus rempli, il sentit que le loup venait encore sans pour autant qu'une goutte de sa semence ne s'échappe de son corps, totalement retenue pas le nœud. Stiles était tellement bien là qu'il était sûr que s'il n'avait pas été qu'un simple humain il en aurait joui à nouveau juste parce que le nœud était toujours en lui, le stimulant encore.

Après cet intense moment, Stiles ne savait pas vraiment par quel miracle il ne s'écroulait pas à même le sol. Il aurait tellement aimé que son beau brun le prenne dans ses bras en attendant que son nœud réduise enfin... Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ça aurait été normal.

Ils étaient liés après tout.

Lorsque cette pensée fugace traversa l'esprit de Stiles, elle dissipa toute la brume qui l'entourait. Il avait lu assez de choses sur les loups-garous pour savoir ce que signifiait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Quand un loup reconnaissait son compagnon, celui-ci pouvait le nouer. Mais ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère... Quand un loup nouait son compagnon, c'était un lien qui durait jusqu'à la mort. Alors certes, les livres parlaient de loups qui s'étaient noué avec plusieurs personnes, mais Stiles était tout de même blanc d'effroi.

Que venait-il de faire ?

Il avait obligé le loup à se lier à lui. L'humain en était persuadé, Derek ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il avait su que c'était lui. Il le savait, mais il avait continué. Et maintenant, il allait devoir vivre alors qu'il était lié à un humain pour lequel il n'avait aucun intérêt. Et lui il allait devoir aimé sans être aimé en retour. Le sperme coulant le long de ses cuisses le détourna de ses pensées et le loup et l'humain se séparèrent. Puis, la voix de Derek sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Stiles :

-Et merde !

Stiles était mort de honte, il voulait pleurer et frapper le loup qui venait juste de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Mais au final, alors qu'il entendait le loup se rhabiller, il choisit de prendre l'option la plus lâche possible : en silence, il se rhabilla et, avisant la fenêtre face à lui, il l'ouvrit aussi discrètement que possible, l'enjamba et partit aussi vite que possible en courant.

L'humain, déjà loin, n'entendit pas la voix de Derek après qu'il eut frappé à la cabine voisine :

-Je... je suis désolé. Je peux vous... Je peux t'expliquer. On... On peut parler ?

[à suivre...]

Alors ? Des suggestions sur leur avenir ? Pensez-vous que Gloria a un rôle important à jouer ?

Dites-moi tout ! Je veux savoir ? (Il a des nouveaux ? Certains sont, je suis sûr, venu que à partir du moment ou j'ai changer les noms des perso, n'est-ce pas ? Petit trouillard vous pensiez que je ferai du Derden ? xD ou du Brarek XD)

Petite Rewiew ?

À Lundi 25 Novembre pour la 3ème est « dernière » partie ! (heu janvier pardon *palmface*)

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S


	3. PARTIE 3

Dans l'épisode précédent: Derek n'avait pas prévu de coucher avec un inconnu en allant au Jungle, il n'avait pas prévu de se lier à lui. Maintenant c'était trop tard. De son côté Stiles avait totalement voulu ce qui était arrivé, seulement il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il allait devoir vivre un amour à sens unique.

SuperBêta : MA VOIDONCE *cœur cœur cœur* (Note de la bêta : MA JUUUU *cœur cœur cœur* auteur : attaque de cœur !)

Warning Rating : M

Note de l'Auteuse : Hello mes t'ites larves ! ça y est, on arrive au bout du chemin... Je sais que ça a été rapide mais j'espère que toute vos questions trouverons des réponses ;) sinon que dire ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez (héhéhéhéhéhé) TRÈS HÂTE ! Du coup même si les mis en Fav me font plaisir, laissez une Review et DITES MOI ! Je veux tout savoir ! Même si c'est négatif héhéhéhé allez je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture Avé Gloria !

Guest : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la partie deux, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) Je crois que tu es la seule personne à m'avoir parler de la peine de Derek ça me fait plaisir ! Merci de me lire ;)

xoxo  
Peace and Laugh  
Mrs S

[For the glory... PARTIE 3]

Derek était rentré depuis plusieurs heures à son loft. Et, indubitablement, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il tournait comme un loup en cage. Il était parti du Jungle quand il avait finalement compri que l'homme ne voulait pas d'explications, restant enfermé dans les toilettes. Puis finalement, quand un mec était rentré dans ces toilettes-là en le regardant de travers parce qu'il parlait à une porte, il s'était excusé à celui à qui il s'était lié sans son avis, et était parti. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, après tout.

Et donc, nous le retrouvons à tourner en rond dans son loft, enfin plus précisément dans sa salle de bain. Son tourment était simple : la concoction de Laura faisant toujours effet, il hésitait donc à se laver pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur de l'humain. Enfin de celui qu'il supposait être humain. Diantre, il aurait tout aussi bien pu se lier à un chasseur sans le savoir ! Avec sa veine il pouvait même faire partie du clan Argent que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si on le lui apprenait !

Ce fut sans doute ces pensées, très peu joyeuses, qui le décida. Et, après avoir jeté ses habits dans la machine à laver, il se glissa sous l'eau chaude, l'esprit troublé d'effacer ainsi l'odeur de son compagnon. Jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver. Pas comme ça.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, une scène somme toute similaire et pourtant totalement différente avait lieu : Stiles se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Après être arrivé en courant chez lui plusieurs heures plus tôt, il avait envoyé un rapide message à Gloria pour lui dire qu'il était rentré à pied. Puis il n'avait pas tergiversé avant de prendre un douche rapide et se coucher.

Seulement voilà, maintenant il était dans son lit, tout seul et il ne faisait que penser à cette soirée désastreuse. Il avait obligé Derek à se lier à lui. Il avait profité de la cécité du loup, due à il ne savait trop quoi, pour profiter du corps et de l'homme dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il avait imposé ses envies au loup et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait lié à un humain dont il ne voulait pas. Stiles serra ses poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver. Pas comme ça.

[...]

Toute la meute de Beacon Hills était rassemblée pour une réunion de routine. Enfin, toute la meute... sauf que Stiles, Lydia et Peter manquaient à l'appel. Seulement, le premier faisait ce qu'il voulait. Personne n'oserait demander des comptes à la deuxième. Et surtout, pas un seul ne pleurerait l'absence du dernier. Donc en réalité, il n'y avait plus que Derek, Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Erica qui échangeaient les dernières nouvelles.

Oui, donc du coup, ils se regardaient la plupart du temps dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi dire. Mais ce comportement étrange (ou pas) était entièrement dû à l'humeur plus que maussade de l'Alpha. Et c'était aussi à cause de cette humeur, que personne n'osait lui demander pourquoi il sentait comme s'il s'était lié à l'humain, ou encore pourquoi Stiles l'évitait comme la peste depuis une semaine. C'était leur histoire et de toute évidence il valait mieux pour leur santé qu'ils ne s'en mêlent pas.

-Vous pouvez y allez.

Ne vous détrompez pas. La voix de Derek, bien qu'elle était calme et laissait penser à une suggestion, était un ordre. Il voulait se retrouver seul, et il souffla de soulagement quand ses bêtas obéirent sans poser de question. Il n'y eut que Scott qui eut un regard étrangement énervé, mais comme le jeune McCall s'énervait toujours pour un rien, il ne chercha pas la raison de cette colère.

Le brun soupira. Il était enfin seul.

S'asseyant dans son canapé, il fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis de longues minutes mais qu'il n'avait pas fait à cause de la présence des autres : fermant les yeux, il bloqua tous ses sens, se concentrant sur son odorat.

Vous avez déjà essayé de repérer votre propre odeur ? C'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains. Cela semblait presque impossible. Mais depuis qu'il était lié, Derek avait noté une différence. Son odeur était différente tout en restant la même. C'était une odeur inconnue et pourtant terriblement familière. Et indubitablement, cela faisait naître toutes sortes de sentiments en lui.

De la Colère contre lui même de ne pas cherché qui était l'Homme. De l'Orgueil, parce que lui, Derek Hale, s'était lié à cet inconnu. De l'Envie, parce qu'il ne voulait que le revoir, lui parler et tellement plus. De la Luxure, car il souhaitait se lier à lui de nouveau, mais d'une tout autre manière. De la Gourmandise pour vouloir goutter celui à qui il s'était lié. Et enfin de la Paresse, car il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se lover contre son compagnon et rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Oh oui, Derek était un pécheur, mais pour respecter _son lié,_ il ne chercherait pas à savoir qui il était.

[...]

Dans une maison de la banlieue de Beacon Hills, Stiles subissait un interrogatoire digne du bureau du shérif. Mais devant les regards scrutateurs qui attendaient des réponses, il hésitait à faire une quelconque remarque. Comme demander qui de Lydia ou Peter voulait faire le gentil flic, parce que là, ils manquaient cruellement au lycéen.

Mais revenons en arrière pour que vous compreniez. Stiles était tranquillement (comprenez tristement) chez lui. Seul et comme souvent depuis la semaine passée, il était en train de se morfondre dans sa chambre. Il se demandait ce que faisait Derek, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui, s'il avait compris quelque chose, s'il avait cherché à savoir avec qui il avait passé sa soirée, s'il avait trouvé son bonheur dans d'autres bras, s'il...

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit.

Stiles se redressa en vitesse sur son lit. Lydia venait de faire une entrée fracassante, suivie d'un Peter (à l'air beaucoup trop guilleret) qui lui fit un clin d'œil tout en gardant le silence. Depuis, les deux nouveaux arrivants s'étaient postés face à lui et avaient enchaînés les questions, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Dans la confusion, même Stiles ne savait plus qui posait telle ou telle question, mais nous allons tenter de vous les résumer : « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » « Alors c'était bien ? » « Il embrasse si mal que ça ? » « Elle mesure combien ? » « T'as raté ta déclaration ? » « Il ne t'as pas répondu ? » « T'as fait une connerie en fait ? » « Non ! Il t'a laissé tomber en plein milieu c'est ça ? » « Tu veux pas comparer ? » « Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour cacher le corps ? » « Pourquoi on le tuerait ? On pourrait le faire souffrir... » « Tais-toi ! et toi tu va répondre oui ?! »

Voilà où en était Stiles. Agressé par une banshee colérique et un ancien loup psychopathe tueur. Il essaya de rassembler ses idées pour savoir quoi répondre, sans trop en dire de préférence. Mais quand enfin il trouva quoi dire, Peter, qui venait de sentir quelque chose, le coupa avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-NON ! Il n'a pas fait ça ?!

Stiles sursauta en entendant le cri de Peter et il le regarda bêtement avant de baisser la tête. Lydia, elle, regardait l'un puis l'autre en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'avait compris le loup. Alors qu'elle allait renoncer et poser la question, Stiles prit enfin la parole :

-C'est ma faute.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela.

-Ta faute ? Tu crois que c'est ta faute si Derek a glissé sa queue dans ton cul pour te nouer puis se casser comme un voleur ? Quel genre de loup ferait ça à son compagnon ?!

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit tout à coup intéressé et elle se retint de justesse de poser des questions qui risqueraient de devenir gênantes pour les garder pour plus tard. Mais elle sut aux rougeurs de Stiles que Peter n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-Il ne savait pas que c'était moi. Et c'est moi qui suis parti par la fenêtre.

Les deux investigateurs froncèrent les sourcils simultanément. Que racontait cet idiot ? Comment... Le regard de Peter fut le premier à s'éclairer.

-Vraiment ? Par le Glory hole ?

À ce moment, Stiles ne pouvait aucunement devenir plus rouge. Il avait atteint le maximum. Peut-être même qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver une couleur normale. Finalement, ce fut Lydia qui, après avoir caché son intérêt grandissant et après avoir rassemblé les pièces du puzzle, prit la parole :

-Stiles, si j'ai bien compris vous vous êtes liés alors que Derek ne savait pas que c'était toi ? Ou alors il le sait mais pense que tu ne voulais pas de ce lien ?

L'humain toujours assis sur son lit hocha la tête timidement sans oser croiser le regard de la rousse.

-Donc, Rajouta la rousse, comme on sait -tous- que tu veux de ce lien depuis longtemps. Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de le lui expliquer ?

N'attendant pas la réponse, Peter prit la parole à sa suite, rajoutant les quelques mots qui manquaient pour donner assez de motivation au plus jeune :

-Stiles, je me suis déjà lié à quelqu'un par le passé, avant l'incendie en fait. Sache que ce genre de lien, ça ne se fait que quand la partie loup et humaine sont en accord. Et ce, même si Derek n'avait pas tous ses sens opérationnels. Et, entre nous, tu n'as sérieusement jamais vu comment il te regarde ?

Stiles, en l'entendant parler de son passé, avait tout de suite levé les yeux sur lui. C'était tellement rare qu'il aborde cette période de sa vie... Et comme à chaque fois, l'humain avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Chose qu'il fit quand il réalisa tout ce que venait de dire le loup. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas forcé ? Cela signifiait aussi qu'il voulait de lui ! Lydia haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle regardait les deux hommes s'enlacer, puis, quand ils se mirent à se murmurer des choses à l'oreille, elle finit par taper du pied, franchement agacéd de ne pas être mise dans la confidence.

-Quel ingratitude ! Faudra pas venir me demander mes collants !

[...]

Finalement, il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Stiles. Et maintenant, il était devant la porte coulissante du loft, complètement stressé, à se demander comment il allait pouvoir s'expliquer. Puis, ayant certainement attendu trop longtemps, le loup lui ouvrit la porte, les sourcils froncés comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Voulant faire ça le plus vite possible, comme pour arracher un pansement, Stiles prit la parole. Enfin... il monologua de façon indistincte :

-C'est à cause de Scalison. Je... Enfin ils étaient tout mielleux tout ça, j'en avait marre du coup je me suis dit, tiens pourquoi ne pas aller voir Gloria ?! Et puis elle m'a fait boire. Enfin, t'inquiète hein ! c'est pas qu'à cause de l'alcool. Enfin il y avait bien quelque chose dedans qui m'a aidé à y aller mais c'est tout, bref. Tout ça pour dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu Scott et Allison je ne serais sûrement pas allé au Jungle ce soir-là, mais j'avais vraiment envie tu vois de... Le faire. Et puis j'ai eu peur. J'ai fui... Comme un serpentard.

Derek, qui n'avait absolument pas suivi toutes ces histoires de Gloria et de Scalison (gnia?), prit une grande inspiration pour lui dire de rentrer et de s'expliquer. Mais quand il prit cette inspiration, l'odeur le frappa de plein fouet : c'était son odeur. Enfin celle de son lié, la sienne, la leur. C'était infime, sûrement parce qu'ils s'étaient séparés un long moment, mais elle était bien présente. Ouvrant la bouche si grand que Stiles aurait pu voir ses amygdales, il réalisa enfin. C'était lui. C'était Stiles l'inconnu ! Pas si inconnu du coup.

Voulant vérifier, Derek laissa sortir son loup. Faisant briller ses yeux de rouges, il attrapa Stiles pour le tirer à lui et se mit à le sentir. Le renifler pour être plus exacte. L'odeur était subtilement différente, comme si cela avait été dû à un changement intérieur.

-Toi.

Stiles qui l'avait laissé le renifler, ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il se contenta de répondre bêtement :

-Moi.

Derek était sur un nuage. Oublié les « Stiles = 'Attention. Ne. Pas. Toucher.' » de toute façon c'était trop tard, alors pourquoi continuer à se torturer l'esprit ? Le lycéen était là devant lui, transpirant d'appréhension et d'envie. Pourquoi refuserait-il de le rassurer ?

Ce fut allégé d'un poids, qu'il n'avait pas réellement conscience d'avoir eu jusque là, que le brun, après avoir fermé la porte, attira Stiles à lui pour l'embrasser. Ce fut simple et rapide, et pourtant cela avait était tellement plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait au jungle. Derek ne savait pas comment il pourrait vouloir autre chose à partir de cet instant... Puis il s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé Stiles.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois. C'était si bon, si naturel, qu'il avait envie de pleurer de pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Et Stiles de son côté, bien qu'il soit perdu sur le pourquoi de son « désolé », ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'attention du loup.

-Je suis désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir cherché à te retrouver.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois, mais en voulant plus, Stiles passa une langue timide pour quémander l'entrée, ce que lui offrit le brun sans concession. Tous deux étaient enfin là où ils avaient toujours voulu être. Et réaliser le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à penser leurs sentiments non partagés leur donnait envie de prendre tout tout de suite. Mais le loup s'écarta de nouveau. Juste assez pour pouvoir plonger dans le regard d'ambre.

-Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, se lamenta le brun.

-Alors montre-moi comment ça aurait dû se passer...

La voix grave de l'humain fit frémir le loup qui voulut le tirer jusqu'à son lit dans une pièce non loin, mais une voix qui s'éleva depuis la porte du loft, les arrêta dans leurs mouvements.

-Je pensais pas vraiment à ça quand je t'avais dit de t'amuser.

Derek fut surpris de ne pas avoir entendu Braeden arriver. Elle semblait avoir fini plus vite que prévu son boulot. Alors qu'il allait la congédier, une effluve de jalousie le percuta de plein fouet. Cela ne venant, non pas de la mercenaire, mais bien de son humain, il ne put retenir un sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque Stiles, qui fixait la brune, commença à s'agacer et prit une voix rageuse pour l'apostropher :

-Va te chercher un autre jouet Braeden, celui là est pris.

Derek gronda à la voix possessive, ses yeux brillants à nouveau de leur rouge lumineux. Mais certainement pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas cela... Puis n'ayant que faire des états d'âmes de la jeune femme, il se tourna vers elle, menaçant :

-Dégage.

Clair, concis : Derekien. Il avait des choses plus pressentes à faire. La mercenaire ne pipa pas un mot et, non sans lever les yeux aux ciel, elle sortit enfin du loft à la plus grande joie des deux amants qui n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Posant les mains sur les joues rappeuses du loup, l'humain demanda tout de suite l'accès à cette bouche tentatrice, laissant leurs langues danser un tango sensuel.

Puis, quand il furent complètement à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, laissant leurs regards se croiser pour montrer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Nous avons scandaleusement était interrompu, tu allais me montrer comment notre première fois aurait dû se passer, je crois ?

Un sourire gourmand prit place sur le visage de l'humain et Derek y trouva un écho en lui. Poussant l'humain jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne s'arrêta que quand Stiles eut les genoux collés à son matelas. Puis, lentement, le loup se pencha sur le jeune homme, décala sa tête, attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres avant de le lâcher et de lui décrire tout ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, le surprenant par son éloquence.

-Je t'aurais déshabillé... lentement, la voix du loup était lente et profonde, j'aurais profité de chaque parcelle de ta peau, te marquant de mon odeur. Je me serais agenouillé devant toi, pour honorer tout ton corps. Puis, quand tu aurais été au bord du gouffre, j'aurais arrêté. Mais seulement pour te supplier.

Le brun marqua une pause le temps d'embrasser la jugulaire palpitante de son compagnon, et il reprit la parole d'une voix plus grave encore, selon Stiles :

-Oh oui, je t'aurais supplié de me prendre en me préparant devant toi... Tu m'aurais regardé divaguer dans le plaisir et enfin tu aurais craqué. Tu serais venu m'aider à me préparer plus vite avant de me prendre, vivement, profondément. Tu m'aurais immobilisé de ton poids sur ce lit et je me serais laisser faire, dégageant ma nuque pour que tu me marque, comme l'aurait fait un loup. Et on aurait fait l'amour encore... encore... et encore. Jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'ait d'importance. Plus rien, sauf nous.

Sentant le loup empoigner ses fesses à la fin de sa tirade, Stiles ne savait plus comment réagir. Mais son corps semblait l'avoir fait pour lui. Sa gorge était devenu sèche, l'obligeant à déglutir. Son sang s'était concentré dans son sexe, l'obligeant à se frotter contre le bassin collé à lui. Son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner, ne lui laissant que des gémissements pour paroles. Et finalement, son cœur fondit, l'obligeant à se répéter le sens des derniers mots du loup. Il voulait lui faire l'amour. Il ne voulait pas que du sexe, il voulait plus. Il le voulait lui...

 _Nous._

[…]

La nuit avait été longue, très longue, pleine de plaisir aussi et d'amour pour les deux compagnons, mais le réveil avait été plus que difficile, surtout pour l'humain. En fait, il avait grogné en essayant de garder Derek dans le lit quand il avait senti qu'il voulait se lever. Seulement, son ventre s'était rappelé à eux dans un gargouillement très peu discret. En définitif, Derek avait eu gain de cause et ils s'étaient levés.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la cuisine. Derek préparait un jus d'orange frais avec un humain accroché à son dos, certainement endormi, quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit, faisant grogner le loup d'être interrompu impunément. L'humain, lui, réagit lentement, tournant mollement la tête pour voir qui était là.

Et quand dans l'embrasure de la porte ils purent voir Peter Hale, dans toute sa splendeur, à savoir t-shirt col en V et sourire narquois sur les lèvres, la suite des événements s'enchaîna rapidement. Si rapidement que Derek crut avoir loupé quelque chose. Pourtant, il vit clairement l'humain se réveiller entièrement et se mettre à courir vers son oncle en criant :

-Gloriaaaa !

Et le dit « Gloria » lui fit un grand sourire fier de lui en le réceptionnant dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi mon bébé.

Derek n'avait rien loupé de l'échange et pourtant il ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Le visage vide de toutes expressions témoignait du vide intersidéral du cerveau de l'Alpha. Puis, finalement agacé de voir _son_ humain dans les bras de _son_ oncle, il retrouva la parole :

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

[FIN... Partez pas y'a un bonus]

DITES MOI LA TETE QUE VOUS FAITE MAINTENANT TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VEUX SAVOIR !  
(Si vous êtes gentil en plus du texte bonus, j'aurai un montage pour vous (oui oui un MAGNIFIQUE montage) il sera sur ma page FB "Orange Sanguine" on dit que je vous donne ça Mercredi ou Jeudi ? Deal ?)  
MERCI MES LARVES


	4. BONUS

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David, unique sadique en son genre.

SuperBêta : MA VOIDONCE ! (Vouiiiiii 3)

Note de l'Auteuse : _Hello_ , _it's me_. I was _wondering if_ after all these... *kofkof* désolé. Donc déjà je voulais vous remercier d'avoir partager vos réaction sur le Twist final, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et je risque de vouloir faire un bonus sur Gloria un jour. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. Ça aurait dû être un drabble à mettre ailleur qu'ici. Mais je me suis dis pourquoi pas en faire un bonus ! Après tout ça collait parfaitement à ce que je pense. Donc le voici le voilà : Bonus. Bonne lecture ;)

[For the Glory... BONUS]

Parfois – non, _régulièrement_ \- Derek se demandait pourquoi il se coltinait un humain pareil. Alors oui, c'était vrai qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait vivre avec personne d'autre que lui. Et puis c'était son compagnon après tout. Mais pourquoi lui infligeait-il tout ça ? Ne l'aimait-il pas assez ? Avait-il fait un jour quelque chose qui... En y repensant, c'était peut-être pour se venger de tous les placages aux murs ? Ou peut-être pour l'avoir, un jour, assommé contre le volant de sa jeep ? Finalement, il avait peut-être mérité son sort.

[...]

Stiles en avait marre. Comme souvent en ce moment. Oh, bien sûr il était heureux : son compagnon le comblait, ils s'aimaient, bref tout était parfait entre eux (Genre vraiment parfait). Mais depuis que c'était officiel, les remarques sur son cul aillaient bon train. Notez bien qu'on ne faisait aucune remarque sur le cul de l'Apha. Non non, il n'y en avait que pour le sien. Ce fut donc après une énième réflexion de la par d'Isaac (un simple : _« Tu veux un coussin ? »_ suivi de plusieurs rires) qu'il prit une décision.

-Désolé Derek mais je vais faire changer les choses, maronna l'humain pour lui-même.

Après un sourire machiavélique, profitant que Derek ait oublié son téléphone pour allez chercher des _**chocolatines**_ _(Non Derek, du pain au chocolat c'est du pain avec du chocolat.)_ , il prit le mobile de son compagnon. Il lui fallut à peine cinq minutes et son plan était en marche.

[…]

 **« This boy is a bottom ! »**

La sonnerie de téléphone, au rythme de 'girl on fire', résonna dans le loft. La meute de Beacon Hills, qui était entièrement présente, se tourna d'un seul mouvement vers la poche du pantalon de l'Alpha, Alpha qui sortit son téléphone, le regard horrifié, sans pour autant raccrocher.

Face à lui, les réactions étaient multiples. Peter le regardait, l'air désintéressé, comme s'il savait déjà tout. Derek s'interrogea sur cette possibilité. Après tout, Stiles était plutôt proche de Gloria... enfin de Peter. Bref.

Lydia semblait intéressée plus que de raison et Erica tentait de capter le regard de la rousse, ce qui ne disait rien qui vaille à l'Alpha. Ils avaient intérêt à ne pas oublier de verrouiller leurs portes.

Scott, lui, avait un regard totalement vide, comme s'il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

Boyd, fidèle à lui-même, avait son regard impénétrable habituel.

Isaac avait un regard totalement choqué, comme s'il lui était impossible de concevoir cela.

Et enfin, Stiles avait un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait envie de faire au loup. Et ce, peu importe si la meute était partie ou non.

Ce ne fut qu'après un dernier : « He's just a boy, but he's a bottom. » que Derek grogna pour faire partir tout le monde. Oui il était un bottom, et alors ?

[FIN]

[pour de vrai cette fois (ou pas)]

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas : This boy is a Bottom* : ce garçon est receveur (assez claire ? On parle de sexe pas de baseball). He's just a boy, but he's bottom : Il est juste un garçon, mais il est receveur.

Pour la sonnerie utilisée, tapez « DWV Boy is a Bottom » sur youtube. Voilà... ENJOY! Ou allez sur mon FB « Orange Sanguine » j'ai fait une vidéo Sterek avec cette chanson... Elle est PARFAITE (sans me vanter... Bon, si, un peu). Il y aura aussi sur FB le montage dont je vous ai parlé dans le chapitre précédent ;) et en prime un gif magnifique (qui n'est pas de moi)

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit et je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure !

Xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

(Et Voidonce pleure toutes les larmes de son corps en relisant le mot « fin »).

FAITES LUI UN CALIN ! (ceci est un ordre!)


End file.
